Sarah
Real Name: Sarah *'Current Alias:' Marrow *'Aliases:' Sarah Rushman *'Affiliation:' Hope's X-Force (formerly Cable's); formerly X-Cell, Morlocks, X-Men, Weapon Plus/Weapon X, S.H.I.E.L.D., Gene Nation *'Base of Operations:' Abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D., Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; formerly Morlock Tunnels; Neverland; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York City, New York *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' Adventurer; former covert operative, waitress, terrorist, and scavenger/murderer, sniper *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Red *'Skin:' Pink *'Unusual Features:' Bony protrusions *'Origin:' Depowered mutant, later repowered without X-Gene restoration *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Morlock Tunnels Powers and Abilities Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: Her metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. *''Accelerated Bone Growth:'' She has the ability to control the growth, shape, and toughness of her bone structure. Initially, this was uncontrolled as they constantly protruded from her skin at an uncontrollable rate, but after enhancement by a Skrull medical facility and later by the Weapon X Program, she would learn to mostly control it retaining a more cleanly semblance, despite each enhancement administered having partially failed over time. Sarah's body generates bony protrusions which she can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons or acting as a form of protective shielding or armor by covering herself with it. She can utilize this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws, both fingernail and knuckle protrusions, and even projectile spikes. While with Weapon X, Sarah had more control of her protrusions, being able to hide them and appear normal and form more complex shapes of higher quality, similar to ivory. After having regained her powers under Volga's power restorative/bestowal experimentation, Sarah had regained complete control over her power, possibly strengthening it even but at the cost of her sanity. Now, Sarah not only had enough control over her power to appear more human but could take her abilities to new heights. **''Bone Structure Durability:'' Her skeletal bones seem to be more durable than normal. She has easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. For example, Flag-Smasher hit her twice with his mace on the head without creating much damage, and Sabretooth threw her against a wall with no result on her inner bones. She also jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge twice without any major damage, being able to walk normally afterwards. Recently, this aspect of her mutant gift has been taken to ridiculous extremes, once growing numerous bonespikes all over her body and then ramming headlong into an equivalent of a sky-borne albatross like a cannonball without much injury to her constructs. *''Healing Factor:'' This power allows her to heal from the wounds she gives herself while removing the bones from her body. Her healing factor also grows her bones quickly and regenerates her bones when they need to be replaced. **''Enhanced Strength'' **''Enhanced Agility'' **''Enhanced Reflexes'' Dual Hearts: She also possessed two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth. So, when Storm ripped one out, she was able to survive. It's possible that the first heart could have regrown due to the healing factor. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Accelerated Metabolism Category:Osteokinesis Category:Inhuman Appearance Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes